


Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo

by Pameluke



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Kill Them All, LARPing, M/M, Mild Language, Pirate Queen Laeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Gannicus says, Castus refuses to be Romeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaygreekgladiator (ama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/gifts).



> A little gift for Alex. It's silly, and it's late night writing, but I hope it makes you joyful nevertheless.
> 
> I know nothing about LARPing, so this is handwavy as fuck.
> 
> Edited for minor spelling and grammar Oct 2015

Life wasn't fair.

He had been looking forward to this week all summer. Great weather, great people, great fights, and Nasir in a delicious costume. This was supposed to be his chance to finally buckle up and make a real move. They had flirted all year, but somehow nothing had ever happened, and when the school year ended he'd realized he had nearly missed his chance. Soon summer would end, and everyone would be off to college, and then it would be too late.

So Castus had prepared meticulously. His pirate costume was awesome and sexy, if he said so himself, and Gannicus had pep-talked at him so much it had driven him crazy, and he had to revert to proposing shots just to shut him up.

So he had been psyched and excited, was ready to finally come clean about his feelings, and then it turned out Nasir wasn't playing as a pirate like last year but had chosen to be an Elf of Taldor. So they were fighting each other instead of with each other.

Basically, life sucked.

***

Technically cell phones weren't allowed during the week since Aldasia hadn't reached that level of technology yet, but Castus had sneaked his in, in his boot. He checked if no one was around before grabbing it - if Laeta saw him using it, he'd be stuck with night patrols all week - and checked his messages. Unfortunately, the only one texting him was Gannicus.

_\- How's Operation Nasir?_

Castus groaned but answered him anyway, since no one else would be interested in his tale of woe.

_\- It's a bust. He's an elf. Haven't seen him except on the battlefield. HE LOOKS SO FUCKING HOT AND WE CAN'T EVEN TALK. I HATE MY LIFE_

He didn't even get a chance to put his cell away before he got a reply, and immediately after another one.

_\- Sucks to be you!_

_\- Wait! Does this mean he's the Juliet to your Romeo? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Fuck Gannicus, seriously.

_\- Nasir IS NOT JULIET!!_

_\- Scratch that. I'M NOT FUCKING ROMEO! That story sucks, there's nothing romantic about it at all!_

_  
_ He was about to send another scathing text to Gannicus, because seriously, no way was he as stupid as a horny 14-year-old teenager, when suddenly Laeta popped up in front of him, looking pretty angry. And gleeful. Scary mostly.

"Castus! You're so busted! No cells allowed and you know it! That's patrol duty for you!"

His life sucked so fucking much.

 

***

By noon the next day, Castus was tired as fuck, but his mood had cleared up. He loved LARPing, and he was here to have fun, and he'd find a way to talk with Nasir, if only at the bonfire on the last night. So for now, he was going to take his raiding party to the woods, and steal some Elven stuff.

They hadn't gone far into the woods when they heard someone rustling in the bushes. He made the sign to split up, grabbed his sword, and jumped into the bushes. Only to bump into a clearly startled Nasir, who was taking a drink. 

_Shit. Think fast. Thinkfastthinkfastthinkfast._

Before Castus could come up with a plan, however, Barca and Pietros jumped into the bushes as well, swords risen and grinning gleefully.

"Surrender or die! You stinking Elf!" Pietros shouted, waving his sword around.

"I think it's a scouting party. One of them escaped that way," Castus pointed to where the Elven encampment was located. "I'll hold this one, you guys see if you catch the other one."   
Neither Barca or Pietros questioned him, and they took off after the non-existent elf.

Castus looked at Nasir.

He looked positively gorgeous. The elven ears looked really good on him, they worked well with his dark hair. And his costume was beautiful. Castus wanted to kiss him so bad. But he couldn't break character.

"There was none other. Why did you speak falsehood to your companions?" Nasir asked.

"More loot for me if I catch you on my own."

"You are a true pirate," Nasir said with so much disdain Castus actually felt a little hurt.

"Guess I am. Castus is the name. What's yours?"

"Elven names are only to be shared to those deserving. You do not have that honor."

"Are you sure? Because I cannot help but feel like we've met before," Castus said.  _We've met before? Seriously, could he be any lamer?_

Before he could come up with anything better, Nasir did some slick move, got hold of his sword and threw it in the bushes. Castus just stood there, awestruck, Nasirs sword at his throat.

"I'm sure." 

They stood there in silence for a moment, until they heard the sounds of Barca and Pietros returning.

"Until we meet again, pirate." And with a wink, Nasir disappeared.

_He was so fucking hot._

***

Castus estimated he had about one hour of patrol duty left before he could finally go to sleep when he noticed someone sneaking towards the camp. No Elf was going to get inside on his watch, not with the week he was having. So Castus crouched down and waited until the intruder had come near enough to surprise him. When the moment came, he jumped, managed to kick the intruder's sword away, held him down, and shouted the alarm.

"Now all of Fandango knows you're here."

"Perfect," the intruder said, and that's when Castus realized it was Nasir he was straddling.

He could hear others in the camp shouting, and further at the border there were obvious fighting sounds, but Castus couldn't care less.

"So we do meet again," he said.

"It would seem so, yes. Although soon we'll have to part again. You need to go and help your brethren or your camp will be overrun, and you don't have any rope on you to tie me with. So I'm afraid you'll have to let me go." 

Nasir smirked at him, and Castus loved him so very fucking much.

"Let you go huh. What if I don't want to? What if I want you to stay? With me?" 

Castus held his breath.

Nasir hesitated.

"You'll never keep me," he replied, and with a shimmy he managed to break free from under him and ran away, leaving Castus with an elven sword and a broken heart.

***

Laeta gave him another pint of grog.

"I just love him so much, Laeta, and he doesn't love me, and I never thought it would hurt this much."

"Castus, honey, he's an Elf, you're better off without. It never would have worked." Laeta said, as in character as ever. 

 "I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S AN ELF! I care that's he's going to New York, and I'm staying here, and he'll meet other attractive Elves at his stupid fucking Elven College, and he'll never think about me again, all because I'm a fucking pirate. I should have made a move when we were both still humans."

Laeta tsked and took his grog away. Castus didn't care.

***

It was the evening before the last great battle. Castus was on his last patrol duty, moping into the darkness. How did LARPing week end up so fucking disappointing? He'd failed at all his missions, he'd failed at making his feelings clear to Nasir, and all his high hopes ended up smashed into the ground. With his luck, tomorrow he'd cause the loss of Fandango all on his own.

"Castus."

He turned around, and there by the three stood Nasir, looking as delicious as ever. Life was so fucking unfair.

"There's nothing left to scout, so why are you here?" Castus asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about our encounters, and with the upcoming battle of tomorrow, which might possibly end either of our lives, I realized I was amiss," Nasir said, stepping closer.

"Amiss?"

"You are a pirate, but maybe," Nasir hesitated. "Maybe you are deserving of knowing my name." He took another step closer.

"Your name,"  Castus said. "That's all?"

"I'm an Elven lord. I'm loyal to my people. But..."

Nasir took a last step forward, so they were nearly chest to chest.

"But?" Castus asked, nearly breathless.

Instead of answering, Nasir grabbed his coat, and kissed him.

"My name is Nasir." And before Castus could say anything, or better, kiss Nasir again - once wasn't nearly enough - Nasir had disappeared into the night again.

"Don't tell me we have a Romeo and Juliet situation on our hands here," Laeta said, and when Castus turned around, he could see her smirking by the side of her tent. "Should I question your loyalty to your queen? Are you going traitor for some Elven nookie?"

Fuck his life, seriously.

***

"Friends! Comrades! Today is the day we fight! They have taken everything from us! But no longer! No more! Bring honor to us all, and see the end of this fucking war!" Laeta shouted, and the army of pirates around her cheered.

Castus was thrilled with excitement and adrenaline. Today was the day. The day of the last battle. The day of the bonfire. The day Nasir kissed him. 

They would fight, and they would win, because his friends were awesome, and Laeta was the best fucking Pirate Queen ever. And after the battle, he will grab a beer, find Nasir and kiss him until neither of them has any breath left.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Laeta screamed, charging forward.

Castus charged with her, grinning all the while.

His life is  _awesome._

 


End file.
